The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical computing machine using a hypervisor. Each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
Virtualized computing resources may be configured to provide software services (e.g., business software, content management software, data processing software, etc.) and application resources. Accordingly, software service and application functionality may generate one or more log streams of log events pertaining to the software service and application functionality. A group of aggregated log streams may be associated with a single log group that is associated with the software service and application functionality.